


Help Me Breathe Again

by laira348



Series: Too soon [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laira348/pseuds/laira348
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is determined to help a comatose patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Breathe Again

There was a man in a coma.

He seemed unharmed except for a thin scar on his chin. He looked like he was just sleeping, but Emma knew better. She should really go back to the rest of the class, but for some reason she stayed.

“Emma,” Miss Blanchard called her from the door to Mr. Doe’s room. “We could really use your help with the decorations.”

“Is Mr. Doe going to be okay, Miss Blanchard?” Emma asked anxiously.

“His name isn’t John Doe, honey,” she explained. “That’s just what they call people when they don’t know who they are.”

“No one knows him?” If they didn’t know his name that meant no one visited him. Emma spent a lot of time alone and it wasn’t something she would wish on someone.

Miss Blanchard shook her head.

“So he’s all alone.”

“Yeah. It’s quite sad.”

Emma nodded.

“Come on. You shouldn’t be in here.”

*

“How was your day? Was the trip to the hospital interesting?” Jefferson asked Emma when she got home.

“Can people in comas get lonely?” she asked instead of answering.

“I-I don’t know. Why?”

 “I saw a man in a coma in the hospital,” she said, her voice shaking slightly. “He’s all alone. They don’t even know his name.”

Jefferson looked down. He should’ve realized she would notice him. He knew what happened to the prince, of course, but his planning didn’t go far enough to include him. He didn’t really plan what to do once Emma arrived in Storybrooke. Rumple was the chess master, not him.

He wanted Emma to help him, but as he was getting to know her he found he also wanted to help her. She was alone her entire life. It would be much better for her if she could be with her parents, but right now he was the next best thing.

But maybe there’s a way they could save her father.

“Well, I don’t know if he gets lonely, but I heard it helps if you talk to people in coma. Or read them something.”

Emma nodded, lost in her thoughts. She didn’t bring it up again, but she had a determined look in her eyes that told Jefferson everything he needed to know.

*

“Miss Blanchard? Could I speak to you for a moment?”

Mary Margaret looked up. Emma was standing next to her desk, biting her lip.

“Of course, Emma,” she smiled.

“You remember the comatose man?” Emma asked and waited before Mary Margaret nodded before continuing. “I talked to Jefferson about it and I had an idea. He said it could help if someone talked to him? And so I thought that maybe you could read to him next time you bring him flowers?”

Mary Margaret wasn’t convinced something like that could help. After all, she’s talked to him before and he never woke up. But there was something in Emma’s voice or perhaps in the hopeful look in her eyes that made her agree.

“That’s not a bad idea.”

Emma smiled, still a little nervous, but satisfied with the results. She fished a leather bound book out of her backpack and handed it to her.

"Here, borrow this. Everyone likes fairytales. You could try Snow White - the prince kind of looks like him,” she smiled one last time and then skipped out of the classroom to join the other children on the play yard.

*

The coffee was probably going cold, but she couldn’t bring herself to drink it. She just stared at it, unmoving. She wasn’t sure how long she was sitting there when she heard someone call her name.

“Miss Blanchard!” Emma waved at her. She ran up to her, Jeff Hatter right behind her. “How are you?  Did you read to John Doe yet?”

“He woke up,” Mary Margaret said.

“Really?” Emma grinned in a way Mary Margaret hasn’t seen her smile yet.

“Well, I mean he didn’t ‘wake up’ wake up, but he grabbed my hand.”

“He must have heard you!” She turned to Jeff. “You were right! It’s helping.”

“What did the doctor say?” he asked.

“That I imagined it, but I’m not crazy. I know it happened.”

“We should go back,” Emma said, practically bouncing with excitement. “You have to read to him again.”

Mary Margaret thought about it for a moment. But she had to try again. If she got through to him, if they made a connection…Somehow, some way, she touched him. She couldn’t let that go.

“Let’s go,” she nodded.

But when they got there Sheriff Graham was standing in front of the room.

“You should stand back,” he said to Emma.

“What’s going on?” Mary Margaret inquired. “Is it John Doe? Is he okay?”

“He’s missing,” Graham sighed. Mary Margaret could see his empty bed and Dr. Whale and the mayor standing there. When she saw them she walked to them.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she asked, but Mary Margaret ignored her.

“What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?”

“We don’t know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there’s no sign for sure there’s a struggle.”

"It is curious that the mayor is here," Jefferson glared at the mayor, voicing things Mary Margaret thought but was too scared to say out loud.

“I’m here because I’m his emergency contact.”

“You know him?”

“I found him,” she explained. “On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here.”

“Mayor Mills saved his life,” Dr. Whale said, standing next to her.

“Will he be okay?”

“Okay?” Dr. Whale raised an eyebrow. “The man’s been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, ‘okay’ might be a pipe dream.”

“Well then let’s start looking,” Jefferson spoke.

“That’s what we’re doing? Just stay out of this, dear,” the mayor smirked at Jefferson. “Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious.”

*

The huntsman was leaving to search the woods. He didn’t really argue when Jefferson and Snow White followed him, since he needed all the help he could get. And they could help. After all, Snow was a great tracker – or at least, she used to be – and Jefferson spent years mapping the woods and trying to find a way out. But there was no reason a twelve year old girl should join them.

"Emma, go to Gold's, please. I'll pick you up when it's over."

"No!” she insisted. “I'm coming with you."

"Emma..."

"You can't waste time arguing with me,” she said and damn it, she was right and she knew it. He doesn’t have time for this. “It was my idea. It's my fault. I'm coming."

"It's not your fault-"

"Whatever, I’m coming anyway,” she stated and followed Graham out of the hospital. Jefferson had no choice but the let her tag along.

Besides, it’s her father that is missing. She should have a chance to try and find him.

*

They were nearing the toll bridge, confirming Jefferson’s suspicion. John Doe was trying to find his Snow White.

“Guys!” Graham called, pointing his flashlight at the ground. The prince’s hospital bracelet lied there with blood on it.

“Is that,” Snow stammered.

“Blood,” Jefferson confirmed.

They continued following the trail at a quicker pace. Graham stopped when they reached the river.

“Where is he?” Snow asked. “Can you see him?”

Graham shook his head. “The trail dies at the water line.”

“Oh my god!” Mary Margaret gasped suddenly. “Oh my god! Oh my god!”

Well, fuck.

John Doe was laying a few feet away in them, his body half in the water. Graham talked to someone on his transmitter, asking for ambulance. Together the three of them dragged John Doe out to the shore.

Snow held her husband’s face in her hands, babbling in panic. “No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you! It’s going to be okay.”

“Help’s coming,” the huntsman agreed, probably trying to comfort her.

“Is he okay?” Emma asked. She stayed where they left her, but the flashlight in her hand was shaking. Jefferson ran to her side.

"Emma, don't look," Jefferson said and held her close to his chest. “Okay? Don’t look.”

Mary Margaret started the heart massage and all Jefferson could do was watch as she desperately tried to revive her true love. She tried mouth to mouth, which was good, because true love’s kiss must have worked its magic. Jefferson let out a relieved sigh when the prince started to cough.

 “You saved me,” Charming whispered. “Thank you.”

“She did it,” Emma smiled. “She did it! She woke him up.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “She did.”

“Who are you?” Mary Margaret asked, shaking her head a bit.

“I don’t know.”

*

Jefferson stood a little awkwardly in waiting room, watching as Victor took care of the prince. It was still a little weird, seeing him as Whale, but he pushed that thought away. It wasn’t a good time to think about that. A woman suddenly pushed past him, calling out for a David.

“Who is that?” Snow asked.

“His wife,” Regina said, appearing out of nowhere just like she always did. Jefferson turned around to glare at her. Of course. Of course she found a way to screw this up.

“His name is David Nolan,” she smiled smugly and gods, Jefferson wanted to rip out her throat. “And that’s his wife, Kathryn.”

“Thank you,” Princess Abigail smiled at Princess Snow White. “Thank you for finding my David.”

“Um, I-I don’t understand,” she stammered. “You didn’t… You didn’t know that he was here in a coma?”

Jefferson didn’t take his eyes off of the queen as Kathryn offered her fake explanation. It wasn’t her fault – she was just as cursed as the rest of them. She didn’t realize her true love was Emma’s gym teacher.

“That’s wonderful,” Mary Margaret smiled, though he could see in her eyes that her heart was breaking.

“Well, it’s something of a miracle,” Dr. Whale informed them a moment later.

“He’s okay?”

“Ah, physically, he’s on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all.”

“What brought him back?” Emma asked, curious.

“That’s the thing. There’s no explanation. Something just clicked in him.” Jefferson could tell Victor was uncomfortable that he couldn’t scientifically explain something, just like he used to. At least some things never change, even with a curse.

“He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?” Jefferson raised his eyebrow, wondering how the curse would excuse true love’s magic.

“He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess,” Victor shrugged.

“Someone,” Jefferson muttered. Regina glanced at him, but he ignored her.

“Can I see him?” Kathryn asked and Dr. Whale let her. Snow White just stood there, watching her true love meet his curse wife for the first time.

Regina left the waiting room. Jefferson followed her.

“Madam Mayor!” he called. She stopped and turned to him.

“What is it, Mr. Hatter?” she asked, raising one perfect eyebrow. He decided to be blunt.

“Kathryn’s story is a load of shit and we both know it.”

“Do we?”

Jefferson glared at her.

“You should really learn to mind your own business, Jefferson.”

“This _is_ my business.”

She rolled her eyes. “Go home, Jefferson. Be glad you’re not alone. Cause you might be one day. After all, Storybrooke is bigger than it looks. It’s entirely possible for bad things to happen.” She was saying it casually, but Jefferson recognized the threat.

“Stay away from Emma,” he hissed.

She just laughed as she left.

*

Emma was talking to Mary Margaret when he came back.

“He was going to the bridge. It’s like the end of the story,” Emma remarked, her forehead creasing.

“It’s the last thing I read to him,” Snow replied, her voice flat.

“Still. It’s weird.”

“I know.”

“Emma?” he called. She smiled at Snow.

“Well, I have to go. Bye, Miss Blanchard.”

“Bye, Emma.”

She joined Jefferson, but then she stopped and turned back to Snow.

“Miss Blanchard? You should go talk to him. I’m sure he’ll be glad to properly meet his savior.”

They left before Snow could say anything.

*

“We are going to have to talk about this. I need you to listen to me, Emma. This could’ve been dangerous,” he told her in his most stern voice.

“I’m not a child,” she protested.

“You’re twelve,” he scoffed.

She shrugged. “Age is relative.”

Jefferson laughed. “Yes it is. But you’re still a child. And I’m your guardian. I’m supposed to take care of you.”

“No one ever wanted to take care of me,” she said, trying to sound indifferent, but her eyes were a little wet.

“Well, I do. It would be a bit easier if you let me.”

She looked down, putting her hands in her pockets.

“I’ll try.”

He smiled at her and after a moment she returned it.


End file.
